ExecutionerRedeemer
by Serene Cullen
Summary: A misunderstanding may have occurred between Tasha and a new member of SHIELD too bad the misunderstanding sends Tasha to death row. She has an unlikely savior and a friend who leaves himself in need of redemption Tony/Tasha friendship
1. Execution

Executioner

How did this happen? Natasha thought as she ran around a corner of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base to hide. She heard several fellow agents run past her and ran back the way she had came looking for an exit. She was a beloved and valuable member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and yet here she was running away from fellow agents because of an accident. But they wouldn't understand it was an accident because of Natasha's early obvious hate for the woman.

She heard footsteps again and ducked inside a darkened hallway.

"Hey there," a voice called, she let out a sigh of relieve if anyone would understand it would be him.

"Clint," her voice was considerably relaxed as she turned to face the archer. She was surprised though to see his bow drawn and pointed directly at her. Her eyes were sad and she backed away from him pressed flush against the opposite wall. "Clint you have to listen to me," she pleaded, and she never pleaded.

"You tried to kill her Natasha!" he screamed.

"No I didn't Clint, we were sparring and she got hurt," Natasha tried to reason with him.

"Liar!" he bellowed drawing his bow back tighter. "Why did you run then!"

"An agent came in and started screaming at me, he pointed his gun at me and fired, I was lucky to dodge but I didn't feel like testing that luck so I ran."

"You manipulate people all the time Natasha, why should I believe you?" his eyes were cold, like nothing she'd ever seen.

"Clint," she whispered looking at him hurt. "You told me when I first came here, when I didn't even trust my own shadow that I could trust you. I snorted and asked you why I should and you said 'because we're partners and that's what partners do'."

"We aren't partners anymore," he said releasing the bow. Natasha caught his arrow and ran keeping it firmly grasped in her hand. "Natasha!" he screamed running after her.

She was panicked and frenzied now and had lost all perception of where she was on the ship. She found herself out on the deck though surrounded by several agents and Clinton as well.

"You'll be punished for your crimes," Fury said. "And when we pull out your ledger I don't think we'll even need to look at this last incident to put you down Natasha Romanoff."

"I didn't try to kill her!" she screamed. "We were sparring and I kicked up and she tried to dodge me but I nicked her chin instead of her chest because she moved. Her neck snapped but when I left she was still breathing."

"Why did you leave!" Fury screamed.

"Another agent ran in and tried to shoot me," Natasha said beyond frustrated and her wrists were starting to chafe from the handcuffs.

Fury looked decided upon killing her but maybe he was just as sick as she was because he opened his mouth to speak again, "we'll let Hawkeye decide what to do with you." Fury stood and left the isolation room they were keeping her in.

"Guess who has all the power now," her favorite voice said while coming in.

"Clint please," she whispered. "It was an accident."

"Well your accident almost killed her, almost killed the woman I love!" ouch, Natasha physically flinched when he said that. She thought that she was the woman he loved. But of course not this new woman came in and latched her arms with him and coiled him tighter and tighter around her finger. By a week of her presence Natasha barely had a partner anymore and defiantly didn't have a friend.

"You said," she began in a shaky voice, "that you had known her before, right?"

Clint eyed her suspiciously and nodded.

"If you knew her before then why weren't you together by the time you met me?"

"Bobbi had things she had to do," he said looking away.

"Mockingbird didn't have time for you Clint! She doesn't care about you! But she knows you care about her and she just wants guys to fall at her feet Clint!"

"Don't you ever speak of her like that again," he snarled walking over to her and bending down low. He grabbed her chin and forced her head up and stared at her in her eyes. "Execution," he announced. She had known though, she had known that he wouldn't pick her ever again the second he shot an arrow at her, she had known.

He stood up and walked away from her, "goodbye," she whispered and turned to face the wall.

"Goodbye," he said slamming the door behind him.

S.H.I.E.L.D. waited two days to put the execution order into effect. They pulled Natasha from her cell her arms tied with ropes all the way to her shoulders. They took her outside onto the deck, she had just enough time to see Bobbi standing beside Clinton wearing an ugly as hell neck brace. She was fine, Natasha was confused, the woman wasn't dead and yet she was going to be put to death. A bag suddenly eclipsed her vision since they didn't want her to see where she was going.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, Clinton. Who was going to be there for him when the slut left again? Who was going to coax him out of his nest to eat or drink? Who was ever going to be able to make him laugh again? She couldn't leave, no matter how much Natasha hated her she couldn't leave him, because no one was going to be left to fix him. So he was just going to have to be right about the virtue of the whore, because if he wasn't then he would be broken forever.

The man behind her started to make her walk forward, it suddenly dawned on her that no one had told her how she was going to die. The thought was a little frightening since she couldn't see but overall manageable. One thought suddenly scared the crap out of her though. She was going to die. She was going to die and Clinton had no idea how she felt. Maybe it would make his life harder but, but she had to tell him.

"Clinton!" she suddenly called out having no orientation about her at all. The other agents looked at him and he simply took Mockingbird's hand in his.

"Clinton!" she called again. She still heard no movement but decided she didn't care if everyone heard or not. A blush over took her cheeks and she was glad a bag was over her head now, "Clinton I love you," she said. Everyone on the deck turned their head towards him but he himself couldn't take his eyes from Natasha. Bobbi made a disgusted sound from beside him.

"I know you hate me now and everything but, I, this would be a lot easier to do if, if maybe I could just see you one last time. Or maybe a kiss," she whispered the last half.

The crew looked at him again and he stayed glued to his spot, half because he was finally making progress with Bobbi and half because his feet felt like they weighted a thousand pounds each.

The whole crew was shocked though as Tony Stark stepped from the group and walked over to her. The entire Avengers team had gathered and had fought viciously to keep Natasha alive but their pleas, complaints, and threats fell on deaf ears. They thought being here was the least they could do. His shoes didn't make too much noise as he stepped towards her.

He stood in front of her, glaring the man trying to push her forward into submission. He rolled the bag up slowly until just her lips were visible. He leaned forward and kissed her gently thankful that he had decided to lose the goatee for a bit. His fingers gently caressed her cheeks and he almost pulled away shocked to find her cheeks flooded in tears. He made sure to gather up as much as he could on his thumbs before pulling away. He took his hand and ran it down her back before stepping back into line.

"For you," he said as he shoved his soaked thumb into Hawkeye's hand. Clint was surprised, no shocked, no flabbergasted by the tears. Natasha never cried, ever. The man walked Natasha to the edge, they were flying too high to even guess how far up they were, then with the tiniest of urgings he made her walk from the edge. She let out a scream in surprise but it was nothing compared to the commotion that suddenly broke out on deck. Tony had activated his Iron Man suit and the process had frightened a few near by crewmembers. He then took off after Natasha and caught her while she was falling.

"Clint?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said removing the bag. "Just me."

He flew up to hover above the base again making sure Steve, Bruce, and Thor all got into their private jet alright. "What are you doing?" Fury screamed up at Stark holding a huge missile in his hands.

"We're not your weapons Fury, we don't answer to you we answer to the earth, what the good people of earth need to survive not what you need to get a new raise. And what the earth needs to survive is a good strong loyal team. You tried to take out one of our best players, we need her, we're going to have her, we're taking her from you. She is no longer a S.H.I.E.L.D. bitch, now she's an Avenger forever because well, we're saving her. If you try to take down our ship as we fly away remember I know exactly how to disable all of your systems, that's everything in one fell swoop, engines, doors, basically you'd all be trapped in the flying machine of death, oh or the falling machine of death. So don't shoot at us, don't try to find us. Oh and you," Tony said looking from Fury to Hawkeye, "don't you bother trying to find us either, you can't just leave a fellow teammate to die and not only did you leave her to die you sentenced her to die, all for what? A good lay? I get it it's been awhile but there are more viable options out there that don't cost Black Widow's life. Oh and you, tall hot and blonde," she smiled seductively up at him. "You're a heinous bitch from hell." With that Tony turned, still holding Natasha, and followed the jet with his friends.


	2. Redemption

Redemption

"Don't worry none of them even know where this is," Tony said as they approached the newly finished Avenger's Mansion. "Nice don't you think," he said flying around it once with Natasha in his arms.

"It's fine," she said not even looking at it.

"You coming in Stark?" Captain America's voice invaded his suit.

"Ya, ya I'm bringing her down now," he said landing and setting her down before stepping though his systems that took the suit off of him. "You can take whatever room you," Tony turned around to see that he was alone in his lab.

"Hey where's Natasha?" Steve asked suddenly appearing in Tony's lab.

"I don't know, I set her down and she left."

"I'm sure she didn't go far, should we look for her?"

"No," Thor said entering the room. "Natasha is grieving, we must let her alone to her sorrows."

"When did he become all wise?" Tony asked.

Natasha was tired of listening to them talk, she moved from her place among the pipes on the ceiling and sneaked to a window. She exited and stood in the front lawn looking out at the night sky. It had been a long day. She finally let her feelings out, he rejected to kiss her, Tony had learned to have a heart, Tony and the Avengers saved her, and now she was far away from him. She sat on the grass before falling back and just staring. She chuckled a little to herself to see their mansion surrounded by desert, Tony would be so vain as to import fake grass.

#

"Natasha, wake up," a soft voice whispered as a hand shook her shoulder lightly. She groaned a bit and rolled over. "Come on that suit can't be very comfortable," her eyes fluttered open, a small smile on her lips. The smile faded though, it wasn't Clint who woke her but Bruce instead.

"I'm fine," she said sitting up.

"You fell asleep on the front lawn last night," he said helping her up and handing her coffee.

"How did you make it?" she asked.

"Um black," he answered honestly. "Is that not right?"

She stared at the cup, "I, I don't know," she whispered.

"What?" Bruce was confused. "Then why did you ask?"

"Clinton always bring me my coffee," she whispered lifting her other hand up to cradle the cup, even if it wasn't made by him it reminded her of him.

"Oh," Bruce said looking at her with pity.

An alarm went off and Natasha jumped "what's that?" she asked.

"Someone needs our help," he grabbed her hand and the coffee fell onto the lawn as they rushed inside.

"Who's calling?" Bruce asked entering a room with a very large computer display of the world.

"Russia," Steve said pulling on his suit and flushing as he realized a woman was in the room. "My apologies Natasha I wasn't aware-"

"It doesn't bother me," she said curtly and checked her weaponry, it was limited at best, one gun with only a few rounds, her heels, and her fists. She sighed frustrated.

"Here," Tony appeared holding his portable Iron Man suitcase in one hand and tossing her a uniform from his other. "I snagged one from S.H.I.E.L.D. while we were there. So you can restock. Let's go," he said grabbing her arm and taking her towards the jet where Steve sat pilot and everyone else strapped in.

"Find anything good?" Bruce asked.

"Ammo and another gun so yes," she tried a smile for the group of men who saved her life.

"Excellent," Tony said. "Wouldn't want you to be outgunned," he smiled. "When we get back into the mansion I'll start designing some new weapons for you."

"Thank you," she said putting the gun into her second holster.

Kindness had always been hard for Black Widow but these men were doing their best to be kind to her, she owed them her best effort in return.

Missions had become more commonplace for the Widow upon her permanent place among the Avengers. She had ditched a few in order to remain alone with her thoughts and she had all but locked her voice away. She communicated when necessary on a battlefield but never participated in chitchat anymore. Her early attempts at kindness towards her teammates had been in vain as she had now completely shut down.

"Here," Steve said setting a coffee in front of her one morning. It was his turn to attempt to get her mystery coffee figured out. The team had taken up the challenge of trying to figure it out ever since the sadness she had displayed over it's connection to Clint. However it had been several weeks now and no one had come close.

She nodded in appreciation towards him and took a sip before sighing and setting it down.

"Not that one either then?" Tony said frowning; he was still the most persistent about talking to her. She shook her head and he sighed frustrated with her muteness. "Natasha you have to talk! You have to talk to us because we're your team!"

She stared at him before standing and pouring the small cup of coffee down the drain and washing out her mug. The sirens went off and Tony snatched up her wrist before she could flee and ditch another mission. He pulled her into the plain and opened communications for their mission.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D.," he said surprised. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Do we still go?" Thor asked.

"Someone is still in trouble," Steve replied. Natasha nodded and looked at Tony anxiously.

"I think she wants to know if Barton is involved," Bruce said to Tony.

"If she wants to know that she'll have to ask me," Tony said staring at her. Her eyes gave him a pleading look and if he wasn't the stubborn jerk he was he would have caved. "Ask," he commanded.

"For Christ's sake Tony just tell her," Bruce said.

"No she has to use her words or I'll turn this jet around," he said storming angrily to the control area.

"What the hell are you doing?" Steve yelled.

"No," Natasha said softly. Tony looked back and sighed raking his fingers through his hair.

"Fine I'll accept that for now," he said returning to his seat. "We're almost there."

"Clint?" she asked.

Tony stiffened not thinking she'd actually ask. "He and Mockingbird are being held captive for a ransom from S.H.I.E.L.D. we have twenty minutes before S.H.I.E.L.D. cuts their loses and blows the whole building sky high."

Her eyes went wide and she pushed the button for emergency open of the hatch. "What the hell are you doing?" all the men clutched onto a rail to keep them from flying out.

"Clint," she repeated jumping from the jet and landing on top of a building. She did a quick survey of the area before pinpointing the building they were being held in. She scaled two roofs before disappearing inside of the neighboring building and gaining more discrete access from there. Once inside she walked the halls soundlessly.

"They're on the 38th floor Widow," Tony's voice echoed in her ear. "You're on the 40th." She nodded assuming he had a visual on her and ran off for the stairs, only idiots took elevators. She found a security guard posted on the inside of the stairwell but quickly silenced him, for good. She knew that killing was wrong and that she was only adding red to her ledger but this was Clint. She carefully dropped to the 38th floor using the rails and not taking the actual stairs, paranoid of a trip laser.

"You're on the 38th floor hang on and I'll open the door, it's code activated if you open it you'll trigger an alarm," Tony said again. She waited for him "go," he said and she did. She saw some people sitting around chatting, some were playing cards but none of them rushed her. They thought she belonged here, excellent.

"Hey what are you doing here?" a woman who looked in charge asked.

"I am the interrogator," she spoke with a heavy Russian accent and Clint's head snapped up to stare at her.

The woman smirked "Russian torturer, I like it, the boss hired a good one. Which one you here for?" she nodded towards the two.

"The blonde," she said. The woman tossed her a key and she walked over to Bobbi.

"Wait aren't you?" Bobbi started.

"You're worst nightmare?" Widow finished smirking at her. "You have no idea," she grabbed her neck and arms and led her into a hallway on the same level.

"I know you," Bobbi kept pressing.

"Doubtful," Widow glared at her, she swore to every deity in existence if this girl blew her cover she'd really kill her.

"You look so familiar," she insisted. Black Widow cursed and shoved her face against a wall and Bobbi cried out causing a few guards to look over.

"You really shouldn't piss me off," she whispered into her ear. "Now move," she shoved her from the wall onwards. "In here," she pushed her into a room.

"Have you done this before?" Bobbi asked as she was on the wrong side of a one sided mirror.

"Thousands of times," Black Widow smirked. She suddenly kicked Bobbi, punched her, slapped her, and even cut her a few times. "Stay here," she said. She walked from the room and back towards the area Clint was being kept.

"What are you doing Tash?" Tony echoed in her ear. She shook her head to him and continued on her way.

"I need him," she said entering the room and pointing to Clinton.

"Why?" the woman asked looking at her.

"The other one won't talk but I bet if her darling companion is put in some danger her lips will loosen."

"I like your style but I think it's a little flawed."

"Why is that?" suddenly Widow felt a bit vulnerable and heightened her guard.

"He doesn't love her, he's been going on and on about this Natasha woman and how he wronged her and just needs another chance," she rolled her eyes. "Pathetic right?"

"Love is for children," she nodded. "I need him," she repeated.

"Suit yourself," she tossed her the second key and Natasha took him as well.

"Nat," he said excited.

"Shut up," she said glaring at him. He looked taken aback but followed her down the hall and into the same room as Bobbi.

"Bobbi what happened?" he asked suddenly riddled with worry.

"That bitch attacked me!" she screamed.

"Natasha!" Clint said staring at her in disbelief.

"I play my role well, Tony," she said touching her ear. "I have them both, we're ready to go."

"We're almost set," Tony confirmed. "Get ready to blow the wall."

"Ready," she said taking some stick grenades from a compartment.

"Go for it," Tony confirmed.

"Get behind me," Natasha ordered as she threw the grenades at the wall, they stuck, beeped, and then blew. The craft was waiting just outside and the hatch was opening.

"Go," Natasha said as she lunched for the door as it began shaking. Hawkeye grabbed Mockingbird and rushed her on board.

"Come Tasha," Clint and Tony yelled at the same time. Tony kept his hand outstretched to her while Clint looked over at Tony confused.

The people on the other side had gotten the door open and it had thrown Black Widow across the room. She stood having a hard time seeing after a rather hard hit to the head and looked at the hole. She ran towards it and jumped, catching Tony's hand Clinton grabbed her other one as Steve started to fly off.

"Who hit that hatch button!" Tony screamed as the hatch was beginning to come up while Natasha was still outside the jet.

"Oopsy," Bobbi's voice said.

Natasha tried to pull herself in with the assistance of the two men but the hatch was about to cut off her wrists, so she let go.

"Nat!" Clinton yelled.

The door of the jet suddenly burst open and Tony flew from the jet in his suit and grabbed her. "I've got you," he said. She nodded and he flew back up to the jet with her.

"You've ruined the jet!" Steve said still at the steering while everyone else had been forced to hold onto something to keep from flying out.

"Well she tried to kill Natasha," Tony said motioning to Mockingbird.

"Right call I'm just saying we have a long flight with an open hatch," Steve said.

"I'll fix it when we get back to the Mansion," Tony said.

"Here," Clinton took Natasha from Tony's arms and held her between his arms which were gripping the pole to keep them both inside.

"What about her," Natasha whispered looking at Bobbi.

"She has hands," he said keeping her close to him.

"So do I," Nat said setting her said hands on his chest.

"I know but I don't want those hands to move from where they are," he said looking down at her.

"You tried to have me killed," she kept his eyes not allowing him to look away from her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was an awful horrible jerk," he whispered leaning closer to her.

"Ya I know," she said airily. He captured her lips slowly with his.

"So we have to try for months to get her to say even two words to us but he shows up and she's chatty cathy," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Ya but they're perfect together," Thor said pointing to them making out.

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" Bobbi yelled.

"Yes I think he sees you," Tony smirked.

Natasha was currently wrapping her arms around Clinton and he was pressing her firmly against the ship.

"I have a question," Steve said from the cockpit of the jet.

"What?" Natasha growled pulling from the kiss.

"What type of coffee do you give her?" he asked and the rest of the male Avengers chorused their curiosity as well.

"Black why?"

"I tried black!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Now that I'm thinking," Natasha mused still inside Clinton's arms. "We dropped that cup because the alarm rang."

The male team members looked absolutely murderous.


End file.
